<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ar lath ma. by Keiyushi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800957">Ar lath ma.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiyushi/pseuds/Keiyushi'>Keiyushi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiyushi/pseuds/Keiyushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The inquisitor has finally time for himself, but the chargers just won't let him in peace and decide that some friendly company and lots of alchohol will help him relax better, but instead it ends with a big headache and a more than welcome company from a qunari merc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Iron Bull/Male Lavellan (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ar lath ma.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edrael didn't think that his job as the inquisitor could get anymore tiring, who would've thought that paperwork was more exhausting than the battles against templars and demons? To be completely honest, he would much rather be out in a battle than drowning in papers in a room that always felt too big, too empty, for one person. Just as he ended reading the last paper that actually gave him a headache, with the letters being too tiny and hard to read, he heard a knock at the door. "Come in" he said, pinching the bridge of his nose and shutting his eyes tight. "Well this is depressing" came Krem's cheerful voice "come drink with us inquisitor. It's clearly been a hard day for you and we- I, thought that you could unwind with some good company" Edrael saw Krem smile with his arms crossed, leaning against the too big door frame of his chambers. "Thank you Krem, but" Edrael began but Krem quickly cut him off "-but you'd rather stay alone in here and be depressed." He stated and Edrael opened his mouth to say something and closed it again sighing "I'd meant to say that I'd go to bed". "You gonna stick with that excuse?" Krem asked raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow "I think I will, yes." Edrael said confidently but Krem wasn't buying it. "Welp. I guess you stay here, bummer. Everyone was looking forward to you coming. You know, the chargers" Krem said "the chief especially" he added. He was about to walk out when he heard quick steps towards him "o-on second thought, I think I'll join for a bit.." said Edrael as he walked past Krem and out the door. Krem smirked and followed suit  after closing the heavy door.</p>

<p> They walked for a bit in the lantern lit streets until they got to the usual bar and walked in. Krem led Edrael to the table where the rest of the chargers sat, once they spotted the inquisitor they all greeted him with a raise of glass, a friendly smile or in Grim's case, who was preoccupied in a high stakes card game with Skinner and Rocky, a nod. Then again Grim was always like that but that's not what made Edrael sad, it was the fact that the reason he came with Krem in the first place was nowhere to be seen. Krem patted him hard on the back and pulled out a chair for Edrael to sit and he did the barmaid already putting a big glass of mead in front of him with a friendly smile. "Care to join us inquisitor?" Skinner asked loudly and Edrael shook his head "I'm not good at card games" he held the glass staring at the liquid inside as if it's the most interesting thing in the whole place. "Okay then, help me out in this one and I'll share my winnings with you" said Skinner and leaned closer showing Edrael her cards "what do you say? Do I got lady luck on my side or no?" " "HAH! You'll need all the luck you can get when you have sparky by your side" said Rocky and Grim just grunted. Edrael didn't know how to play and most importantly how to win. "Uhh, you're...good?" He said unsure and Krem laughed along with Rocky "you know what? I trust you on this one." Said skinner and placed all her cards on the table with a grin. "God dammit" Rocky exclaimed and slammed his cards on the table leaning back in his chair clearly defeated and Grim threw his on top of Rocky's with a roll of his eyes and a swing of a his drink "that's what I'm talking about! Pay up!" Skinner said extending her hands out, Grim and Rocky placing a small pouch each in her hands. Skinner smiled wide and whistled gesturing to the barmaid "two shots of that strong stuff you got!" The barmaid smiled and went to the bar "wait, so we won?" Asked Edrael and Krem started explaining how the game works. After a few drinks, personal stories and an almost bar fight that luckily was stopped by the bar keeper. Edrael had to admit, he was having fun. The chargers were very friendly and didn't push any boundries and he noticed that all the jokes that were made were good natured and not only directed at him thankfully, only Gods know how much he's embarrassed himself in front of the people he hired. He is the worst person they could've picked to be inquisitor, maybe it's not too late to stand down from his title, find someone better. He shook his head to get the thoughts away as his eyes started to water. "Hey sparky! How about we play a game?" Rocky asked "depends. What are we doing?" Asked Edrael and Rocky took a seat next to him placing a suspiciously small shot glass in front of Edrael that he didn't fully trust "we both drink one and that's it." Rocky said with open arms not really explaining anything. Edrael wasn't in the best state of mind and because of that he just shrugged and took the shot downing it in one swing. It was very sweet at first but then he felt the burn in his throat and started coughing, Rocky laughed after drinking his and patting once again Edrael hard on the back. He is sure that by now his back is bruised. He started laughing with Rocky after a while, feeling his cheeks hot and his head fuzzy. They both started talking bout nonsense and after a while Skinner and Krem joined them and they decided to play a round of wicked grace, surprisingly Krem being the most naked one with Rocky close behind. "Take that shirt off sparky!" "Take it off!" Krem and skinner started banging on the table while chanting, as Edrael started taking his long sleeved shirt he felt someone pulling it back down from behind. Edrael leaned his head back and smiled widely, his dimples showing. "I can't leave you with the inquisitor for more than a few hours and you already are about to get him naked in a bar" said the Iron Bull. "The FUN begins when clothes come off." Said Krem winking at Bull who rolled his one eye. "It's only fair if everyone is equally drunk, which I know you are not" he said "Bull! The Iron Bull!" Edrael patted Bull's arms and smiled wider showing his slightly sharp canines. He suddenly stood up a bit too quick and it made his head spin and he was about to fall when he felt a big arm wrap around his waist, helping him stand straight. "Easy there" Bull said as he helped Edrael stand without swaying back and forth. Edrael just leaned closer and giggled "you're nice..like...you help make the room not spin". "What did you all give him?" Bull looked between his chargers with an accusing glare. Krem just looked to the side whistling and Skinner just shrugged taking a swing of her drink which left Rocky who just stared back "what? You're welcome" he said and laid his head on the table feeling heavy. "Sss alright..Rocky's a good man..he uhh did that thing that made me laugh" Edrael started rambling about how nice Rocky was but Bull was sure that not even half of the stuff he was saying was true. "Alright, alright. Let's get you back to your room before you pass out here." Bull said as he helped Edrael out of the bar.</p>

<p>As they walked down the street, with the occasional stop for Edrael to throw up but nothing coming out in the end. Bull couldn't help but look down at Edrael's unruly curls. He usually put some kind of flower scented oil and slick it back, trying to tame it but still having some curls sticking out and he would get angry. Just thinking about it made Bull smile. He usually liked red heads but Edrael's raven hair was too shiny and well kept to not like. "Wait..wait wait.." said Edrael as he slumped over heaving once again, Bull just rubbed his back in soothing circles and couldn't stop staring at the back of his neck that was lightly flushed. Edrael finally got something out, finally feeling a bit better but tired. Bull looked around making sure no one was looking and once he made sure they were in the clear he picked Edrael up bridal style and he only snuggled closer to Bull's naked chest. "Mmm..this is really not professional.." Edrael giggled and Bull gave a little laugh back "definitely". Bull started walking but he felt a warm hand on his cheek but he ignored it until he felt another one on his other cheek and he looked down only to see Edrael lean up and before he could react they were kissing. Bull kissed back out of reflex but pulled away quickly, he looked Edrael in the eyes seeing his reflection clear in them as if looking into an obsidian mirror. He had furrowed brows, his lashes long enough to touch them when his eyes were wide open like they were at that moment. "You're making this harder on me" Bull finally said "you're making it hard on me." Said Edrael, looking more sober than before. Bull blinked at that and asked "what are you talking about?" Edrael just stared back and shook his head, snuggling back and getting comfortable. Bull decided to ignore it, for now, he would ask once Edrael was in a better state of mind. After a bit more walking and too many stairs for Bull's hurt leg to handle, they got up to Edrael's chambers. Bull sat him on the edge of the bed and got on one knee, taking off Edrael's boots and giving his feet a bit of a rub, knowing that he didn't like wearing shoes and that they hurt him. Edrael leaned down and once again started kissing Bull who this time did not pull away, instead he returned the kiss. It wasn't the first time they've done this, they had good chemistry and there was clearly something more, but they just didn't put a title to whatever it is that they have, keeping it a secret from everyone else, even though Bull was sure that the chargers knew. Thankfully they knew when to keep their big mouths shut. Edrael bit down on Bull's bottom lip and then licked it as if apologizing, Bull stood up and pushed Edrael flat on his back placing his hands on each side of Edrael's small waist, getting on top of him. He pulled away only to lean down to Edrael's neck and started sucking on a particularly sensitive spot on Edrael's neck, who shivered and let out a small moan. He then proceeded to pull his shirt up and run his hands from Edrael's sides up to his chest, tracing his fingers on each vallaslin he had. He leaned down and started kissing his belly moving down with a long lick under his belly button where the hem of Edrael's trousers rested. At this point Edrael was biting the back of his hand to keep quiet, feeling more sensitive than usual from the alchohol and maybe that's why he was crying. Bull looked at him and pulled his hand away "hey" he smiled down at him "hey.." Edrael said back, he whiped his eyes with his palms and sniffed but then smiled "I uh, don't drink that much usually" he started "I know" bull said "you're just sobering up. It's normal, I'll stay with you. You're not alone." He added and pulled Edrael into a tight hug who in turn just snuggled closer, wrapping his arms around the too big torso of the qunari. They stayed like that until Edrael stopped shivering and sighed loudly. Bull laid down pulling Edrael down on top of him, he ran his fingers through the soft curls of the man on top of him in an attempt to soothe him further. "Ar lath ma" Edrael whispered "Mythal'enaste, ar lath ma vhenan." He sighed again and before Bull question it Edrael had fallen asleep. He somehow felt scared to know what those words meant and at the same time he couldn't let them go. </p><p>The next day Edrael woke up with a very bad headache, not really able to recall what had happened the previous night, he sat up and pulled the canopy of his bed to the side, which was a mistake since the sun rays hit him straight in the face making him hiss and pull back, rubbing his sensitive eyes with the back of his hands. Once he got used to the light he got up, made himself look better than he actually felt and went out. As he walked down the hallway that led to the courtyard he was stopped by Bull who mentioned for him to come to the side. Bull stroked Edrael's hair back "you look better with your hair down like this. Makes you look more innocent than you already are. Good for spies." He said "how are you feeling?" He added. Edrael sighed, leaning into the touch "for a 28 year old man I do not wish to look any more younger than I already do. But I'm fine. Just need some fresh air is all." He said looking up at Bull who gave a small smile "don't push yourself too hard today. And don't let Rocky give you unknown drinks again. I don't want to have to fire him. Or worse" Edrael face palmed at how stupid he was to even accept to drink in the first place knowing that he cannot be doing that while on duty. "Hey, you had fun, that's good. The chargers were happy to finally have you join them. Especially Krem." Bull said "I had fun. For as much as I can remember." Edrael chuckled. Somehow, he felt as if there was something more but just couldn't figure it out. Like forgetting a word but not exactly. "Take it easy boss" right. Out here, they were just acquaintances, nothing more. It stung him but he couldn't ruin what they had now. He knew it was stupid, his feelings, he thought that it was enough for him to stay friends with something more. "I will. I'll see you at the bar tonight" Edrael said, as he stepped back and started walking away Bull stepped out from the corner that he was standing in and said, loud enough for Edrael to hear "ar lath ma." He paused at that and turned around, staring at Bull with wide eyes. Did Dalish tell him to say it? Making fun of him? Or was it Skinner? This must be his punishment for being stupid. "You said it last night, I didn't get to answer you" Bull said and walked closer until he was only a few inches away from Edrael "I-I'm sorry! I must've been drunk silly last night!-" Edrael started panicking trying to explain himself, Bull just smiled and placed his hand under Edrael's chin, making him look up as he leaned down and kissed him. "I'll see you at the bar kadan" he said and walked past the now blushing elf. "You mean it?" Edrael yelled and Bull chuckled "I'll let you sweat it out" he yelled back before walking out leaving Edrael to himself, noticing that his headache wasn't as bad as before. Suddenly feeling nervous and excited with too many thoughts to deal. "I might need a drink" he said as he remembered that Cullen was waiting for him with Cassandra at the courtyard who will most likely beat his ass for being late and started running.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>